


when you wake up the world will come around

by entangledbanks (summerhurleys)



Series: Supernatural Tumblr Prompts and Drabbles [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Date, M/M, highschool!au, nerd!dean, punk!Cas, so much swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerhurleys/pseuds/entangledbanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas’ first date doesn’t exactly go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when you wake up the world will come around

**Author's Note:**

  * For [macherie-69boss](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=macherie-69boss), [vulcan-t](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=vulcan-t).



> This fic could be seen as a squeal to 'Let's Hear It For America's Suitehearts', and is pretty much in the same verse me and Izzy came up with all those months ago. In fact, this was something she suggested when I cried of my writing woes. Also, it was exactly a week ago yesterday that me and Bec started dating, and I was working on the beginnings of this fic as I was working up the courage to ask them out. So, the fic is also dedicated to you, cutie. Lastly, I should note that this look pretty ehhhhh cause I wrote most of it late at night with headache. I’m sorry for that. (did i mention this was over 2k words???)

Cas was nervous as hell. He tried telling himself over and over again that he wouldn’t fuck this up, not with Dean.

There were reasons why Cas hated first dates. They were the times that he felt the most insecure with himself. Even if he had known Dean for almost five months now, he’d have to look presentable for this night. It was harder to not just opt out and come as he usually would whenever he and Dean went places together, the whole jeans and ripped shirt outfit.

But Gabriel would never let him leave the house on a date looking like that.

“I betcha Dean-o’s taking you out somewhere nice like Olive Garden, and you don’t want to look like you just crawled out of your closet, bro.” Gabriel chirped from the other side of Castiel’s bedroom, where he sat on his bed and thumbed his way through Cas’ vinyl collection, which really got under his skin.

“I really doubt that Dean would take me to Olive Garden, Gabe.” Castiel mumbled, shuffling through his closet looking for a set of clothes that would look okay on him that evening. “I heard Anna mention in Biology that he might be taking me out to a park and not a restaurant, but I honestly don’t have a clue.”

“Parks are pretty cool; you might want a jacket then. Wear that Ramones one, Cassie.”

“Yeah, yeah. Thanks for the fashion tip.” Castiel replied sarcastically, nearly ripping the old and worn jacket down from its hanger in the back of his closet and onto the floor with a pair of red jeans.

The jacket actually had a lot of history to it, it having belonged to their father before he found Christianity again, and their brother Michael had barely saved it from being put in Goodwill. Ever since, it had been passed down through the brothers, except for Gabriel, who thought it would suit Cas as a tenth birthday present.

Right as Cas was reaching to get his ripped up sock monkey shirt, his phone started vibrating and ringing, the chorus of ‘The Flame’ playing in a chipmunk voice. Cas screamed in a way he would later claim was manlier than it really was, and fell back into a pile of his dirty clothes on the floor of his room. After a moment of shock, he struggled to get his phone out of his pocket, and quickly answered it, ignoring Gabriel’s hysteric laughing on his bed. “Cas talkin’. Who the hell is it?” he gasped, still whirling out of his nervousness and confusion.

“It’s Dean. You okay over there, Cas?” Dean’s worried voice could be heard through Gabriel’s laughs and the low volume of the record player.

“Yeah, just a little shook up, you know? No biggie. Now what’s up with you, Dean?” Cas asked, slowly sitting up and sending a harsh glare towards Gabriel, who was beginning to calm down.

“Cas, I have absolutely no idea what the hell we’re gonna do for tonight!”

Castiel could’ve dropped back down on the floor again, but this time, he would have been dead.

“Really, Dean? Really?” Castiel nearly cries into the phone. He really hoped Dean didn’t think he could just pull awesome date ideas out of his ass, because he really couldn’t.

“I mean, what I had was canceled at the last minute!” Dean moaned in exasperation, followed by what sounded like the tapping of keys. “I was going to take you to see _Rocky Horror_ , but it was canceled because a couple of the actors caught a really bad strain of the flu. I was hoping that you might have a suggestion I could at least go on, though I really hate having to ask you what you want to do on your own date.”

“Just take Cassie out for some burgers!” Gabriel yelled over, having heard most of what Dean had said. Castiel gaped at his older brother and tried to hold the phone out of Gabriel’s reach as he started coming over. “He really gets down and dirty at mom an’ pop restaurants, you should know! Get him the largest, juiciest burger in there and you’ve set yourself up to get laid!!!”

“Shut the fuck up, Gabe!” Castiel yelled, curling into as tight a ball he could get himself into. “I’m sorry, Dean, don’t listen to him!”

“That actually doesn’t sound half bad….They have pie at the Juke place.” Dean trails off, and Castiel knows he’s fucked. Dean could never resist pie if there was a possibility of it.

 

X

 

Half an hour later, as it’s getting dark outside, Castiel sits on his front porch, waiting for his friend Charlie to come pick him up and take him to The Juke, where he would meet Dean for the date. Charlie and her younger sister Becky thought that Dean and Castiel were ‘cute’ together, and always offered to drive them to their various hangouts if they couldn’t walk to them. Castiel was grateful no matter how odd he found their obsession over their love life to be.

Dean keeps texting him about the menu at the place, because he somehow got his dad to take him on the lie that he was going out with Charlie. Castiel keeps making up Fall Out Boy-esque titles based on whatever Dean tells him he finds. He favorite one so far would have to be ‘You’re Drowning In A River In Your Pickup Chicken Nugget Truck (w.w.b.s.)’ .

Soon enough, a small soccer-mom van pulls up in the driveway, and Castiel can hear Lily Allen blasting from it. He waves over at Charlie, who’s rolled her window down and is trying in vain to yell over her music at him as he comes over. “I can’t hear you at all, Charlie!” Castiel yells as he gladly slips in the passenger seat, where he can still feel warmth from whom he supposes was Becky.

Charlie rolls her eyes with a smile as she turns the music down to a more reasonable level and turns to look at him. “First date with Dean, huh? Are you excited?” she asks, patting his shoulder tenderly.  
Castiel weakly smiles and half-nods. “I’m just nervous. I don’t want it to suck ass, you know?”

“I know the feeling, but I know you’ll be fine!” Charlie says, turning back around and starting to pull out of the driveway. “Dean really likes you, and whatever you guys do will make him really happy, promise! He’s wanted something like this for a long time, you know.”

“What do you mean?” Castiel asks, confused as to what the college freshman could be talking about, even if he knew that she took care of Dean and Sam when they were younger.

“I remember Sam telling me that he really wanted to go on dates with guys like this, the whole old-school diner shebang.” Charlie hums, closing her eyes for a moment as the van stops at a stoplight. 

“Huh…” is all Castiel could say, fingers gently tapping on his thigh. He doesn’t ask Charlie anymore about Dean’s childhood dreams and wishes the rest of the way there, only making small talk with her and Becky, who was sitting in the very back of the van.

 

X

 

Dean was all smiles when Castiel was escorted into The Juke by Charlie and Becky, he had already ordered himself a small milkshake, claiming that he had given an extremely tough speech to his dad on the way there. Castiel just shrugged it off and slid into the seat next to him, inhaling his almost overwhelming scent of Old Spice and what he could only assume was wet dog. (Dean did help over at a scrapyard and there were dogs, or so Cas knew of.)

“You two have fun tonight! Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” Charlie says cheerfully, casually slipping a twenty into Cas’ front jacket pocket.

“How much would you not do with Cas?” Dean responded with a laugh as he adjusted his glasses back on his nose properly.

Everyone laughed at his remark, and the foursome talked for a few moments before Charlie and Becky thought best to leave them be.

Around that time, Cas realized that the place wasn’t that busy, with only five other costumers on the other side of the room. There were two waitresses pacing around, making sure that everything was absolutely okay so they could keep their minimum-wage jobs.

Dean was swirling the crazy straw his received with his drink absent-mindedly as he gazed around the joint as well, almost following Cas’ eyes as they observed their surroundings.

This date _definitely_ did not start off awkward.

“So, uh….What do you want to talk about? Now that we’re on this ah, date?” Cas tries to reel Dean back into reality, because he can tell when the younger teen is spacing out.

Dean jumped when he heard his boyfriend’s voice, and blushed a light shade of red as he collected himself and answered. “I think Bobby’s catching on to us….being together.”

“How would he know? I’ve only met him once!”

“I dunno really….” Dean says nervously, straightening his Rolling Stones shirt down over his pants. “But he mentioned something this afternoon as I was leaving that may have suggested that he knew I was in a relationship with another guy.”

Castiel sighs and leans into Dean’s side as much as he can get away with without falling out of the chair or being too touchy. “Knowing the dude, I really don’t want to know what he said.”

Dean hums in agreement, and sets about ordering off the menu for both of them when the youngest-looking waitress comes by to get their order. Castiel just stays there, propped up on Dean, occasionally glancing down at what Dean’s pointing to on the menu and making small noises of agreement. He almost laughs when Dean places an order for the place’s entire blueberry pie, glad he brought extra money.

 

X

 

Now they’re talking about movies they’ve watched recently, even though this has been brought up before. Movies are a thing they can relate to. Dean and Castiel could argue for hours about the points _The Breakfast Club_ were trying to make and quickly go into the intricacies of the battle of New York in _The Avengers_. When they hung out with each other, most of that time was spent at Cas’ house watching movies and _Game Of Thrones_.

Their food hasn’t been completely brought to them yet, so they calmly chew on some onion rings and sip on the blueberry milkshake they’re sharing.

Everything goes fine until Cas’ phone begins to vibrate violently on the table, almost making the drink tip over. He quickly retrieves it and answers it. Dean, who was previously talking quietly, goes silent as his boyfriend talks on the phone.

“You’re kidding me, right?” Cas groans loudly, his expression having changed from peaceful to mildly pissed off. “What I want to know, Gabe….What I want to _know_ is how did Dad figure it out? None of us has said a word about me or Dean being together.”

Dean stiffens, and bites his lip nervously. Cas’ father must’ve found out. About them.

“Yeah, I know the drill. I’ll be home in about an hour, alright?” Cas hums into the phone, then quickly hangs up.

“You’re fucked, aren’t you?” Dean slowly asks, tightly gripping on Cas’ shirt sleeve.

“Pretty much. Somehow Dad found out, and now I’m probably gonna be locked up in my room for a couple days once I get home.”

“I guess this date’s over then, huh?”

“Uh-huh. I’m really sorry it….sucked. So badly, that is.”

Dean looks as Cas funny for a few seconds, and soon starts to laugh. “It did not suck, you goofball!”

Cas cocks his head to the side in confusion, and it only makes Dean laugh harder. “But…..We barely did anything…” Castiel says, scratching the back of his head nervously.  
“We were together!” Dean responds, putting his arms around Cas’ neck lazily, propping his chin on his shoulder. “That’s what counts!”

Suddenly, faster than he could process, Dean kisses his cheek.

Cas’ jaw drops, and his eyes widen considerably.

Before he could say anything to him, Dean gets up out of his seat.

“We should probably call Charlie so she can get us home, right?” Dean asks, a dark red blush on his cheek and a wonky grin on his face.

“Guess so. Before I come over to you and kiss your stupid face, weirdo.” Cas says back to him, a smile slowly coming through.

Dean chuckles and pulls out his bright red flip phone, dialing Charlie’s number as he mischievously narrows his eyes at his boyfriend.

_Maybe the date was pretty good, after all._

_end._


End file.
